Hurricane
The twenty-sixth episode of Season 2. Summary Angel's old friend Felicity is in town to visit and she is ecstatic to show her off to her new friends. Danielle has a hunch something is wrong with her, but will Angel take it as jealousy and not realize how serious Danielle is? Meanwhile, Sadie is depressed she can't find anyone to go to Prom with and goes to great lengths to find someone. Is it just a lost cause? And Sophie's feelings toward Abby resurface and she wonders if there is any true potential for them. Main Plot Angel's old friend comes to town to visit and they pick up right where they left off. Danielle notices something is off about her, but doesn't want to hurt Angel's feelings. Will her not speaking out about it be the wrong decision? Sub Plot Sadie sees all her friends having dates for Prom and feels like the odd man out. She starts thinking outside of the box, but will this just make her chances slimmer? Third Plot Sophie is finally gaining back some of her old friends and is happy to be friendly with Abby again. The only thing she can think about though is their time at Homecoming and wants to go back to that. Is Abby up for a lesbian relationship...and is Sophie? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Hurricane" by Bridgit Mendler who also plays Tori Hamilton on Clearwater. *This is the first appearance of Felicity Evans. *This episode marks the Abby-Eric Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Jeanine Mason' as Felicity Evans *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Laura Morano' as Abby Ulmer *'Nolan Funk' as Josh Yeldman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Angel: This is Felicity. Danielle: Nice to m- (Felicity hugs Danielle strongly) Danielle: Well this is happening. DEMONS Sophie: You can’t lie to yourself forever. Sadie: Am I really that pathetic? ALWAYS Danielle: I’m telling you, something is not right about her… Scott: I’m sure you’re just overreacting. COME Sophie: I have to make her love me… Tim: Can you just leave me alone?! BACK Sadie: I’m sick of people treating me like shit! Angel: What are you planning? Danielle: I’m scared…and I don’t know why. (A knife is pulled out and a scream is heard) Angel: This is my fault. (An ambulance is heard and Angel is seen standing next to it) NEW EPISODE SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Hurricane.jpg H2.jpg H3.jpg H4.jpg |-| Quotes= *Danielle: "Next time someone tries to come between us, we kick ‘em to the curb right away." *Sadie: "It’s the end of high school for me…like closing a chapter of my life…it’s crazy." *Angel: "You’re a fucking monster! I never want to see you again!" *Sophie: "But if you break her heart…I’ll chop your balls off." *Abby: "I didn’t want to hurt you, Soph. I guess in the end it was inevitable." *Felicity: "You ruined my life…Angel was my best friend for 5 years and you came in and ruined EVERYTHING!" *Angel: "You’ve changed too, Felicity. You weren’t this much of a psychopath the last time I saw you." |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_226:_Hurricane Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Angel Plots Category:Sadie Plots Category:Sophie Plots